


Enough is enough

by weavirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: Angst, Awkward Dates, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Pre-Relationship, Trust Issues, did Scott really do that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: original prompt :  S is on a dinner date with another woman and T decides that enough is enough and interrupts the date





	Enough is enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BecksSmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecksSmoak/gifts).



> original prompt : S is on a dinner date with another woman and T decides that enough is enough and interrupts the date

Scott had had the audacity of lying to her, and lie about a date?! A freaking date with a freaking woman? Tessa Virtue was fuming on her couch, sipping at the most expensive bottle of wine she owned. She could not believe this man, after everything they’ve been through? Everything they’ve told one another? How could he look at himself in the mirror while being so hypocrite with her? He had told her he wanted to be with her so why had he gone on a date with another woman?

 

The Virtues were known for their composure and calm personalities, but today Tessa did something she never thought she would do. Gulping down her wine, she jumped out of the couch and walked with determination to her room. Not even entirely in her room that she was already throwing her clothes off of her body. She almost destroyed the nice lingerie she was wearing at the moment, the one she had chose that morning thinking that Scott would finally make a move on her but that idiot had to go on a date with another woman. He would see what being the center of Tessa Jane Mccormick Virtue wrath meant. She took a quick shower unable to loosen up under the warm jet as she usually would, walked out of her bathroom completely naked and entered her walk-in closet. She looked at all of her options before reaching for the perfect outfit to wear to crash your semi-boyfriend-semi-partner’s date.

 

She took the sexiest and most alluring pair of heels she owned, and if by some coincidence those heels happened to be deep red, Scott’s favorite color then so be it. He would realized what he was once again losing by being an idiot. She slipped into the pants of her jump suits, and in a crazy lack of modesty, she forego her shirt and bra before sliding the blazer on and securing it with an extra safety pin, because as much as she wanted to tease Scott she didn’t want to end up naked in public. She slid on her heels and walked in her bathroom to apply her usual make up look, adding some eyeliner and her brand new red lipstick, smacking her lips together to even the product out.

 

Looking at herself in the mirror across from her, she smirked. Damn did she look good. Scott was not ready for what was to come. She let her hair fall down around her shoulder and played with it to make her curls puff out even more. It was time for her to move her plan along and surprise her business partner. Tessa couldn’t believe that Scott had chosen to spend the night with another women when he literally told her he wanted her the day before. He had chosen to go out with a stranger over spending the night in with the so called love of his life. Dammit, Tessa Virtue was sexually frustrated as well as generally frustrated. This night better end up with her in bed, sweaty, sated and sleepy.

 

Grabbing her phone, purse and keys she stormed out of her apartment. Tessa Virtue was on a mission to find her man and bring her home with her. She had need, and those needs could only be sated by one and only man, Mister Scott Moir. Sitting in her car, she was waiting for her phone to log onto the tracking app Scott and her had downloaded a while back, praying for it to still be on Scott’s phone. She heard the “ping” and before she could think about what she was going to do once there, she was starting the engine and driving to their really high end restaurant. She didn’t stop to think about it, she didn’t think about what she was about to do, she just wanted to crush this date, and bring Scott back home. Scott better have a solid explanation about this or else, he would get a piece of her mind.

 

Tessa was already dreading the parking for the restaurant, but miraculously, she found a spot right in front the entrance. She parked and got out faster than she could have expected her to. She walked through the front door and didn’t stop the the welcoming desk, walking straight to the table occupied by her partner and his date. Her heels were clacking on the floor, and Scott must have recognized her rhythm because even before reaching him, he was already looking at her. The color leaving his face. She smirked and stopped in front of him, hand on her hip. “Hey Scott, fancy meeting you here. I thought you were coming over tonight.” She was kinda lying, not really if the plan was what she has expected with the texts they had exchanged. Before Scott could open his mouth to respond, she turned around and reached out with her hand to his date, fake smiling. “Hi, I’m Tessa.” The girl was gapping at her, looking back and forth between Scott and Tessa. “mmh.. I’m Julie. Nice to meet you.” She smiled at Tessa, trying to appease the moment.

 

She knew she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet long enough and she made that clear to Scott with a single glare. He swallowed and looked ashamed. Good, the man was ashamed. She chose to ignored the woman sitting face to face with her partner, her Scott, the love of Her life. “Are you kidding me, right now Scott?” Hissed Tessa. “Out of all the shitty stuff you’ve done to me, this one must be the dickiest one. I can’t believe you chose to go on a date the day after telling me you wanted to be with me. You told me yesterday, and those are yours words — I want to try for real — so explain, what is — “ Tessa gestured around between Scott and the blonde sitting there, looking and gaping at her. — “this?”

 

Scott opened his mouth to explain himself but Tessa lifted her hand up and look at him as if he was already dead to her. “I have been in love with you for the longest of time, and finally you decide to man up and finally, finally, make a move on me but then you decide to go on a date with _this_? Just let me get that clear, Moir. Where you playing games with me? Where you even honest yesterday? Should I re-evaluate all of our conversations in the past year? Do I even know you, Scott Moir or have you been lying to me for our entire partnership? Did you mean all of those I love you, together and always murmured for the past twenty years? Tell me Scott. Who are you, really?”

 

This is horrified, that Tessa realized that tears were running down her cheeks, and that her breathing was irregular. She had never worked herself up in such a state for a man, even less so for a non-existent relationship it seems. She couldn’t believe she had been stupid enough to believe that for once in her life, Scott Patrick Moir would be in love with her. She threw her hand out and it landed square on his cheek, the sound of skin on skin echoed in the quiet dinning room, and without any other thoughts, Tessa turned around and left the restaurant.

 

She could hear his voice calling her name, and the more she walked the louder his voice was. She knew he was catching up on her, and would soon be next to her but Tessa was too tired to even try to get away. She wanted her best friend to hug her, but her best friend was gone. She had lost him the moment they had chosen to open up their hearts and Scott decided to betray her. She stopped walking after a few seconds, knowing that this confrontation needed to happen.

 

“T, this is not what you think it is.” and just like this, Tessa lost in for the second time in public. “Scott, do you even hear yourself? This is not what I think it is. This is a date — romantic or platonic — this stays a date. You were supposed to come home to me tonight. This is what you said yesterday, after telling me how you wanted to try for real. that you wanted to be with me or did I hallucinate this part?” Her voice was growing louder and raspier as she spoke. “You fucked me up when I was thirteen years old, and eighteen, and again at twenty-three and I thought I was over you but you decided to come back to me for training and then all fo the sudden I was back to being completely in love with you, and then you come and say the words I’ve been dreaming to hear for the past decade! To fuck me over once again, tonight. I am not a toy, I am not something you use to your own pleasure. I am human, and I do have feelings even if I don’t show them a ton. You know that, because contrarily of you, I have been honest with you. You know every little details there is to know about me. You knew all the time I was in love with you, because honestly and communication were key to our partnership but after tonight I feel like it was one-sided. That you never wanted to be with me, or that you never liked me. So tell me Scott, if this wasn’t a date, tell me what it was.”

 

Tessa was full on bawling on the sidewalk, trying to keep her breathing as even as she could while crying. She wanted to fall into his arms so badly, but she couldn’t anymore. As if Scott had read his mind, he pulled her into his arms and for a few minutes, Tessa was trashing, pushing him away and kicking him to let her go but in the end, she let go of her anger and fell into his arms, fully sobbing. Scott was pressing kissed to the top of her head, letting her know that he was still here and would be.

 

“Tessa, you know me better than anyone. Do you truly think I would do that to you after getting my shit together?” Scott’s voice drifted off and gave her time to answer and he felt her head move from left to right on his shoulder. “I wasn’t on a date with Julie. She is a friend, that’s it. I promise. We were just enjoying dinner because I needed to talk to a friend of the situation. I was freaking out about finally having all I’ve ever wanted with you. It is such a giant step for the both of us, and Julie was my therapist after Sochi and we became friends, and she is still helping me sometimes — when I can’t seem to talk to J-F or any of our wedding councillor.”

 

Scott pushed her away a little bit to looked at her, he smiled and placed his hands on her cheeks. “I love you, Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue and this is my truth.” He leaned in and Tessa just had the time to murmur that she loved him too before his lips was on hers, leaving all of her doubts in the dust. She was giddy from the rollercoaster she had just been on but let it go for a little while, enjoying the feels of his kisses for now.

**Author's Note:**

> hope I did your prompts justice. It took me a while to get into it. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you thought, and if you have any prompts leave a comment below ! :) 
> 
> I was thinking of writing a series of one shot with vm and their future family, would you be interested? 
> 
> come yell at me on twitter - @weavirtue


End file.
